Medusa
by Jason-Bourne-Delta
Summary: When David Webb joined medusa and became Jason Bourne.


**Medusa**

**-- When Webb Became Bourne --**

By Kael

(Characters from the Bourne Book Series, Created by Robert Ludlum)

This Story is actually based on Webb becoming a member of the medusa team during the Vietnam War. Long before the first book was written.

It was a cold night in the Vietnam jungle, which was a very rare occurrence, A group of six men were lying a still and as silent as possible outside the camp of a Viet Cong Battalion. A Camouflaged Humvey rolls past the group of men leaving fresh tracks in the Foliage on the floor of the jungle. Then one of the men begins to slowly move going for his right angle torch attached to his belt. He unclips it and the switches it on. He had the red lens filter in place, so an abundance of red light spread across a sheet of paper he had in his hand. The other men crawled up around him and then the man holding the sheet said to the others. "Our mission is to take out this man", he raised a black and white picture of a Vietnamese General, "Our source tells us that with out the co-ordination of this man his battalion will be a jumbled mess and our forces should be able to take them easily", Where's Alpha and Delta. To Men Raised their hands and said "here Captain", the captain looked over at them "You two have the job of taking him out" "Yes Sir" They replied together, The men began to move away crawling in the foliage on the ground when Te captain said "stop" and the two men stopped and looked back at The captain and said "Yes captain" "send Omega in front to scout for you" he replied. Omega Crawled up to Alpha and Delta and said sarcastically "Yay, now my necks on the line" Omega began to crawl along until they came to a Makeshift Road. They could hear another vehicle rolling their way and they all quickly but silently huddled together and pulled a gulli suit like material over them selves. And they seemed to blend in with the environment looking like a bush of some sort. The vehicle rolled past and they quickly pulled the gulli suit blanket off of them selves and again began to slowly crawl forward. Omega looked back over his shoulder and saw that the captain had turned off his torch and they were now sitting in the dark. Omega had cleared the path and signaled the other with three bursts of light from his torch. He had placed a blue lens filter in his torch. A moment later Alpha and Delta were next to him. Omega looked forward and had a clear view of the general. He turned to Delta who was carrying a rifle and said "I can see the target straight ahead" "I can too" replied Alpha who was now peering through a miniature telescope "I've got a shot" said Delta who was now looking at the generals face through the scope on his rifle. The general was sitting and having an in depth conversation with one of his men near a fire, little did he know that there was a cross heir on his forehead at this very moment. "Wind age is 4.5 and range is 560 meters" said Alpha who was using the tents as a reference point. Delta fiddled with the knobs on his scope and the cross heir changed, delta changed the position of his rifle to match with the new line of sight. "Ready" Said Alpha "couldn't be more ready, if my life depended on it" replied Delta "Ok then" said Alpha "Fire, Fire, Fire" and with the third fire Delta squeezed the trigger of his Karabin 98k rifle. There was a loud bang and a split second later the general was on the ground with blood flowing from the bullet wound in his head. Alpha grabbed his radio from his belt and said into it "Mission Complete, Sir" "Good job, now return to base" replied back the voice of the captain from the radio. As they began to turn around the three of them heard the loud noises of M16's and AK47's firing of into the night. And at the men stood up and looked at the waves of U.S. troops attacking the camp. The men then ran to escape the danger of being shot them selves.

The men ran and ran, but could not out run the enemy that was now coming at them. Delta removed his favorite 8-mm Roth-Steyr M1908 and ducked behind a tree the other two men Alpha and Omega did the same. As a group of Viet Cong soldiers passed between them they emerged from their hiding places and shot the enemy that was enraged at the loss of the general. Delta, Alpha and Omega were preparing themselves for the next rapidly approaching group of Viet cong Soldiers when they heard the sound of a helicopter in the back ground. The men ran for the sound hoping like hell that it was one of their own. They could now hear the Next group of Viet Cong soldiers behind them. BANG, Omega fell screaming in agony. Delta stopped to help his friend but when he got a look at his wound he could see that the projectile had passed through his chest and his lung was now rapidly filling with blood. He had now chance. Delta stood up and continued running towards the sound, Alpha was now out of sight, and then the trees suddenly stopped and delta was running through a field towards a black hawk helicopter that was sitting in the center of the field, its blades still spinning at an alarming speed. Delta Jumped into the helicopter and it began to rise toward the skies. Delta looked over the field and saw Omega trying to flag down the helicopter, but the helicopter couldn't retrieve him for he saw the Group of vet cong behind him. The delta had to watch the execution of one of his men as they flew off into the distance. Delta watched as A Viet cong soldier penetrated Omegas back with his bayonet. He watched Omega collapse to his knees and cough up blood. And From where he was sitting it looked like Omega was staring at him saying "why did you leave me to die". A moment later omega had fallen flat and was just lying in the field surrounded by Viet Cong; he watched the horror slowly drift away as if only a dream. Back at the camp, his captain walked straight unto him and said "hell of a mission, hey soldier" and he just stared back at him. The captain walked off and delta turned around and standing right in front of him was the very general that he had shot earlier. Before heed had time to react and take his pistol from his belt the general had plunged a bayonet into his gut. Delta Looked down at the Long Pike like blade in his gut and then up at the face of the general. Blood dribbled from his mouth and then he began to collapse.

Delta sat up in his stretcher bed panting and in a cold sweet. It was a Dream only a terrible dream. Delta pulled his legs over the side of his bed and put on his boots. He walked out of his ten to find the captain sitting by the central fire drinking from a hip flask. "Nightmare" he said, Delta Nodded and took a seat next to the captain. "You need to relax, David" said the captain. It was your first hit tonight and you're as tense as some who was just shot in the ass". David looked at the captain and said "I know I need to keep my cool, but I keep having nightmares that the general is going to have some how survived and he's going to kill me". The captain said "hmm, maybe your defecting?" and walked off to leave David is peace. David Yelled Back "I am not Bloody Defecting" David sat on a log by the fire and put his head into his hands and began to weep. He couldn't stand the nightmares any more. He had been having them for weeks. Bourne removed the magazine from his pistol and place one round in the chamber. He was going to defect, take his own life so he could end the constant nightmares in his head. He put the Barrel of his pistol to his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
